yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
LAST TRAIN -Atarashii Asa-
"LAST TRAIN -New Morning-'" ( － しい －, ''Rasuto Torein -Atarashii Asa-'') is the second opening theme to ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It replaced "Bonds - Kizuna" in episode 27. A version with different footage begins in episode 48. It was replaced by "FREEDOM" in episode 65. It is performed by '''knotlamp. Changes Starting from episode 48 onwards, the following scenes have been added: * The scene where the twins summon their dragons has been altered. * Jack Atlas facing Carly Carmine while Akiza Izinski faces Misty Tredwell. * Road Fighter fighting Earthbound Immortal Uru. Recording credits * Performed by: knotlamp * Lyrics by: KEIT * Composed by: KEIT * Arranged by: knotlamp * Record Label: Marvelous Entertainment/RUN RUN RUN Records (マーベラスエンターテイメント / RUN RUN RUN Records) Video TV Version Full Version Lyrics Romaji= Tooku kanata wo miwatashite tanjun ni shikai no semai kotokitsuita jibun suteru hou ga raku demo saidaigen taetemitai to omotta kyou ga donna dame na hi demo wazukana hikari wo asu wa mata asu no jibun de tomoseba ii togirenai you ni kienai you ni jibun wo tashikamete kazoe kirenai hodo kizutsuitemo tashikana ashita ga kuru you ni to negatte hashiru nido tonai kyou wo... togirenai you ni kienai you ni... |-| English (Japanese Translated)= Looking out over the great beyond, I've simply noticed how small my field of view is. It would be easier to just give up on myself, but I wanted to stick it out the best I could. No matter how bad today may be, you just gotta spark up... that little bit of light, tomorrow, the way you would next time. So that it still goes on, so that it never fades, I'll make certain of myself, and even if I get hurt more times than I can count, I'll run with my wishes to a sure tomorrow coming through a now-or-never today... So that it still goes on, so that it never fades... |-| English (Official)= Today's the day to carry out a plan. I'll finally escape from my saturated life today I don't know what is going on today But somehow I feel that my answer isn't here Though I don't know how my life will end, I never wanna be a slave 'Cause there is always the chance to change I guess it's up to you I'm trying to be a better person I will get on the train I don't wanna become a slave I will live for myself I'm trying to be another me 'Cause I won't lose my life My life will succeed I'll reach my goal I try to smile but I can't remember how I don't know please tell me, how'd I become so Jaded? Sometimes I feel like I might be dead soon But I know that it gave me something to believe Though I don't know how my life will end I never wanna be a slave 'Cause there is always the chance to change I guess it's up to you I'm trying to be a better person I will get on the train I don't wanna become a slave I will live for myself I'm trying to be another me 'Cause I won't lose my life My life will succeed I'll reach my goal I'm waiting for my dawn I'm dreaming of freedom Nobody Knows my worries No need to understand me I wanna get this small freedom I break away my worries It's time to say goodbye I'm not afraid of you I need to walk away 'Cause I don't wanna be a liar If I cannot live my life, I am as good as dead I'm trying to be a better person I will get on the train I don't wanna become a slave I will live for myself I'm trying to be another me 'Cause I won't lose my life My life will succeed I'll reach my goal My new story My life is just about to start I'm trying to be a better person I will get on the train I don't wanna become a slave I will live for myself I'm trying to be another me 'Cause I won't lose my life My life will succeed I'll reach my goal |-| Characters * Mr. Fudo * Yusei Fudo * Jack Atlas * Carly Carmine * Akiza Izinski * Luna * Leo * Crow Hogan * Misty Tredwell * Kalin Kessler * Devack * Roman Goodwin * Rex Goodwin * Lazar Duel Monsters * Stardust Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend * Black Rose Dragon * Kuribon (1st version only) * Power Tool Dragon * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Blackwing Armor Master * Fortune Fairy Hikari (1st version only) * Fortune Fariy Chee (1st version only) * Fortune Fairy Swee (1st version only) * Fortune Fairy Ann (1st version only) * Fortune Fairy Hu (1st version only) * Fortune Fairy En (1st version only) * Junk Warrior * Infernity Dwarf * One Hundred-Eyed Dragon * Turret Warrior (1st version only) * Road Fighter (2nd version only) * Earthound Immortal Uru (2nd version only) Category:Songs Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's songs